Broken Inside
by Alyak Elocin
Summary: Ben and Monica's realtionship unfolds and they fall in love.


BROKEN INSIDE 

**CHAPTER 1: The Past Becomes The Present**

Monica Young was always looking for 'the right man'. The one who was the romantic type, the lover who would please her, and the person who would care about her and wouldn't mind her flaws. She had been looking for years and years, and never found that special guy. She thought she would just give up on love, period. She was so tired of looking and finally didn't care anymore. After millions of failed relationships, she thought she didn't deserve a guy to make her happy.

She had graduated college a few years back. She didn't remember much about it, all she was there for was to get a nice career and not have to live in a box in the street. She finally got so stressed about not have any romance in her life she went on shopping sprees and maxed out all of her credit cards. She owed so much debt before she graduated; she had to move in with her mom after the graduation. She knew now that she would not land any man because who wants a girl who still lives with her mom?

Maybe it was just the Young family curse. Her mom had just gotten divorced from her, what, 60th husband, a few years back, and had given up on the subject of love. Monica liked to joke about her mom's love life, but she knew that karma would someday bite her in the butt and she would die single because of it. She just didn't want to think about love anymore. She was tired of getting hopes up. She was tired of the so-called thing called love.

She couldn't even go to the supermarket without seeing teenage couples hand in hand, smiling and laughing. She thought to herself: Who in the world goes to a supermarket when you are in love? People have better things to do then flaunt their relationships to all the losers in the world who go the supermarket?

It was the last days of summer, and Monica was nervous. She was starting her second year as a teacher. She was a very popular teacher. She could always hear the kids in the hallways talk about how hot she was and how much they would do to bang her. That made her smile, even though the kids were mainly judging her on her beauty. They didn't know her flaws, and she was glad that they could fantasize about her. That kind of made her feel special, for the most part.

That past school year, word got around that Monica had a one-night stand with Dave Scott, a coach and teacher. This was true, he was the only one who would do her, and she was happy for those 2 seconds. She never was pleased, and she thought he was quite lame. She deeply regretted this, even though she had pleasure for that night.

On the day of the first day of school, she couldn't sleep. She ended up waking up at 4 in the morning. Her mom wasn't home, and Monica laughed for a moment, knowing that her mom was probably eloping or in a cheap motel doing God knows what. Monica didn't want to know what. She wanted to be doing what her mom was doing, and she didn't want to think about it.

She put on some clothes, and then her make-up. Then it was 5:30 and she was bored. So, she opened up a new cheesecake that was lying on the kitchen table (even though she knew that was something the women on The Golden Girls did) and sat at the kitchen table watching the local news, which wasn't really entertaining. The newscasters looked so happy for it being very early in the morning. Monica wondered what they were on, and where she could get some of that.

Finally, after watching the giddy newscasters for an hour, she got her stuff that she needed for class that day, got in her yellow car, and drove to work. She wanted to be there early to check out all the hot guys walking around looking for girls. Yes, she knew being with an underage guy was totally illegal, but there's no harm in looking, right? She was desperate for love, yes, but wasn't that desperate to break the law.

Once Ben Conner walked into her class, her jaw dropped. She couldn't believe that this teenager was a high school student. He was larger than life, and Monica wanted to get a piece of that. Then she remembered that was the teacher, the so-called responsible one, and the one who wasn't supposed to break the law and lose her job. Then, she would have to rot in a jail cell and die of being raped by some guy named Bubba. She did not want that, and she knew this first impression of Ben was too good to be true. Maybe he was a drug addict who lived on the streets. Who knows with teenagers these days?


End file.
